


My Precious

by AlecIsSilver



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Alec Lightwood, Actor Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver
Summary: Alec loves his boyfriend and the world finds out in the best way.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	My Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Matt are characters in a show played by Magnus and Alec in this universe. It's weird but I don't care. 
> 
> I'm also aware of how ridiculous this is but I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus loved his job as an actor. Not only because he relished attention but because he had a “productive outlet for his overdramatic tendencies” as his father liked to say. And the fact that he met his angel of a boyfriend through it is just an added bonus. (Not that they told anyone that they were dating.)

Magnus sat in front of his phone on Instagram Live. He was just starting his promised Q&A with his fans when his boyfriend, Alec, walked in. They smiled at each other 

Alec sat on the opposite end of the couch, out of the frame of Magnus’ phone. Magnus turned back to his fans. “Hello, lovelies. Let’s get this started. First up…” He scanned through the heart emojis in the comment for the first question. “MagnusBabe17 asks ‘who was your favorite person you’ve worked with?’' Magnus pretended to think.

Magnus glanced at Alec. Alec was attempting to read his script for the next episode of the show he and Magnus started starring in. He was failing spectacularly, shifting his gaze to Magnus every few minutes. When Alec met Magnus’ eyes he blushed and quickly looked away. 

Magnus chuckled and answered, “Definitely Alec Lightwood. He’s always so nice and makes filming ‘High Warlock’ the best part of the day.” Magnus smiled at Alec and savored his blush again.

“Okay, next question. High_Warlock_Bane asks ‘Are Matt and Harry going to get together soon?’” Magnus laughed, both of them were asked the question constantly. “I hope so, darling. I have it on good authority that Alexander is an amazing kisser.” 

Magnus threw his head back and laughed at the responses. Alec blushed even more and threw a throw pillow at Magnus. 

Magnus chuckled and read through the comments asking who was with him. He ignored those for now. “Lightwood_Bane, great name by the way,” Magnus winked, “asks ‘are you single?’”

Magnus glanced at Alec to find him with his chin propped up in his hand, shamelessly gazing at him with heart eyes. He wasn’t even pretending to read his script anymore. Magnus turned back to the screen and answered, “No. And he’s my darling angel.” 

Alec grinned and mouthed, ‘I love you.’ Magnus smiled lovingly in response. “Aku cinta kamu,my darling.”

Magnus waited for everyone to calm down a little before he continued. Which was really just an excuse to ogle Alec as Magnus was the only person able to talk during the Instagram Live. After they calmed down, Magnus answered more questions and confirmed that yes, his boyfriend was in the room with him. 

Alec turned back to his script but still could barely concentrate when Magnus laughed at a question or common. Everytime he laughed Alec had to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss his adorable face. 

Eventually, Alec couldn’t refrain any longer. Magnus was just finishing the story of when he adopted his cat, Chairman Meow, when Alec slid in next to him. 

Alec took Magnus’ face in his hands and Magnus’ smile was the most beautiful thing Alec ever saw. Magnus had a look of boyish glee etched upon his face as Alec smiled at him. “You are so goddamn precious, Magnus Bane, and I couldn’t hold back anymore,” Alec said quietly before he kissed him softly like Magnus was the most treasured thing on this planet. Both of them ignored the chaos happening in the comments. 

Just as quickly as he appeared, Alec got off the couch and started walking away. “I’m gonna go take a nap,” he said, already heading towards the bedroom at the other end of the apartment. 

Magnus made grabby hands at his boyfriend and whined, “Nooo. Baby, come back. I haven’t seen you all day.” Magnus pouted, even when he noticed the fans start cooing in the comments. 

“Fine,” Alec said, making his way back to the couch. “I’m gonna sleep on you then.” Alec laid down on the couch with his head in Magnus’ lap without waiting for a response. 

“Wouldn’t have any other way.” Magnus started carading his fingers through Alec’s hair and Alec’s eyes began to close. Alec turned to bury his face in Magnus’ stomach. 

Magnus turned back to the nearly forgotten Instagram Live. “Here’s my boyfriend, everyone. My little gumdrop.”

Alec huffed but didn’t bother opening his eyes. He did, however, poke Magnus in the stomach. “ I’m like two inches shorter than you, Mags. And I’m your darling, we’ve been over this.”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus chuckled. He looked at the comments and one stood out. “‘Algnus is REAL??’’ Magnus read out. “Is that our ship name?”

“Sounds like a foot fungus. Malec is better,” Alec mumbled. 

Magnus chuckled again. The rest of the Q&A progressed like that: Magnus answering questions and Alec mumbling his opinion before he eventually fell asleep. 

Magnus ended the Instagram Live shortly after and adjusted his boyfriend until they were lying cuddled close together on the couch.


End file.
